


[Podfic of] Hesitation, by Rivulet027

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Cover Art, F/F, Female Character of Color, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Love Confessions, Not Really Character Death, POV Maria Rambeau, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of Hesitation by Rivulet027Author summary -Neither Maria or Carol are who they were before and they find themselves hesitant around each other as they discuss second chances and just what Carol remembers of their relationship.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic of] Hesitation, by Rivulet027

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hesitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048882) by [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/Hesitation%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/Hesitation.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/profile)! If you enjoyed this podficlet, you may also like to check out the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AwesomeLadiesPodficAnthologyCollection). This year had an optional theme of representation, and all works are chosen on the basis of spotlighting women characters in all shapes, forms, and complexities. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
